legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Qwark
Copernicus Leslie Qwark, most commonly known as Captain Qwark or simply Qwark, is a support character in the Ratchet & Clank series. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters, first as an antagonist in Ratchet & Clank and Going Commando, though later as a support character following Up Your Arsenal, with playable roles in Secret Agent Clank, All 4 One, and Full Frontal Assault. Captain Qwark is an intergalactic celebrity from Kerwan in the Solana Galaxy, who is portrayed, marketed, and revered by the populace as a superhero who is brave, noble, strong, and has defeated many intergalactic villains. In reality, Qwark is a superhero, but sometimes he works with the enemy of the state. Captain Qwark has allegedly fought and defeated countless villains, including his nemesis Dr. Nefarious. Ratchet originally idolized Captain Qwark, and Clank sought his help to defeat Chairman Drek. However, after they met him, Qwark betrayed them and revealed he was being paid by Drek, leading to the two of them defeating him before defeating Drek. He later took over Megacorp by masquerading as its CEO Abercrombie Fizzwidget and spreading the Protopet menace so that he could pose as the hero to redeem himself and save the Bogon Galaxy, though he was once again stopped by Ratchet and Clank. When Dr. Nefarious returned to the Solana Galaxy, Captain Qwark, after being returned from exile, led the Q-Force in the fight against Nefarious, and upon being convinced by Ratchet and Clank, he became a much more moral, if still highly arrogant and unintelligent, hero who would support the duo on their many adventures. Aside from continuing to sell his own brand of merchandise, Qwark became elected as the President of the Polaris Galaxy. Qwark is a superhero who often provides comic relief. While he has become more moral following Up Your Arsenal, and he has proven far more willing to aid Ratchet and Clank on their adventures, his arrogance, stupidity, and cowardice not only undermine his image as a hero, but have caused the duo grief. At times, Qwark has been known to surrender to the villain in order to save his own skin, while at others, he has unintentionally provoked an enemy. Nonetheless, Qwark has been willing to accompany and support the two and has often requested their help in defending the universe from threats. Prior to Ratchet & Clank, he was a true hero. The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Qwark has made some numerous appearances in the Secret Files, The Solonian Revolution, The Lombax Secret, and Another Stitch in Time; each appearance were indeed more insane and stupider than the last. Qwark started out causing trouble within the Bogon Galaxy as a means of trying to make himself a hero again. In the events prior to Kim Possible: the Extremely Secret Files, Qwark slashed his own reputation by teaming up with Drek, who was destroying planets as a means of creating a new planet for his people, the Blarg. Qwark wanted to be a spokesperson for that planet and attempted to destroy Ratchet and Clank. However, the duo foiled Drek, forcing Qwark to take on another gig of selling bogus products called the Hygienator. But that caused even more problems which had a major lawsuit against him and had him arrested when he tried to run away from it all. He somehow managed to escape prison by flushing himself down the toilet, something that Kim and Ron really didn't want to wrap their heads around as it is both gross and extremely complicated to understand. He spent a year selling the defective Hygienators, undetected somehow, and managed to fund enough money to carry out his own plans of saving another galaxy. This was done, however, by him setting up the disaster to which he would supposedly save the day. Kim and Ron first found out about him from a documentary about him in Behind the Hero, telling about what had happened to him after the events of the first Ratchet and Clank game. They didn't meet him until the very end of the mission within the Bogon Galaxy where it was revealed that he was the one behind the Protopet incident throughout all of Bogon. He did this by stashing away Mr. Fizzwidget and masquerading as him as a means of setting up the incident. However, Angela nearly got in his way and swiped the Experiment, as it was called at the time, before he had the chance to do so. From there, "Mr. Fizzwidget" contacted Ratchet and asked him to take back the Experiment from Angela who at the time became the mysterious masked thief. Kim and Ron arrived in space and met Ratchet and Clank, agreeing to help out with each other's missions. Kim and Ratchet succeeded in finding and returning the Experiment only to find out that the thief, revealing to be a female Lombax named Angela, stole the Experiment to prevent a terrible disaster from plaguing the galaxy; a disaster that Captain Qwark, disguised as Mr. Fizzwidget, planned to unleash as a means of restoring his reputation by saving another galaxy from a terrible disaster. He attempted this by framing Ratchet, Kim, Ron, Clank and Angela for being the masterminds behind the epidemic but failed to carry out his plans as he had wanted to by making the Experiment into a massive beast, to which was caused by the battery of the Helix-O-Morph being put in backwards. The group succeeded in putting an end to the threat and was introduced to the real Mr. Fizzwidget, whom Qwark had stashed away at the very beginning. While the group continued to converse with Mr. Fizzwidget, Qwark attempted to sneak away only to be stopped by Lilo, Stitch and several of Stitch's cousins, who arrived after having watched Qwark's broadcast and were alerted by his attempts to make himself look like a hero and their new friends look like dastardly villains. Lilo and Stitch made an attempt to rough up Qwark only to be stopped by Mr. Fizzwidget as he had a better idea for Qwark. Lilo, Stitch and Stitch's cousins agreed to this and they helped out with leading Qwark away. Throughout an entire year, Qwark had been trying to pay off the heavy debt that he owed to the Bogon Galaxy for setting up the Protopet incident. Along the way, he somehow ended up within the jungles of the planet Florana back in his home galaxy, Solona. There, he lived amongst the native monkeys of Florana, befriending one named Scrunch. He lived there until Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank arrived at the planet to retrieve him. After they found him and got him into their ship, they were contacted by a young cat lady named Sasha, who invited the group to her ship, the Phoenix, where they will find a way to help restore Qwark back to his old self, to which the group were less than thrilled about. Category:Characters hailing from the Ratchet and Clank Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Ward Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Dimwits Category:Funniest Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Narcissist Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Not retarded, just stupid Category:Heroes Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:Vain characters